The Puppet Master
by Aislinn Silver
Summary: She was his puppet, and he was the puppet master, pulling the strings.


**Hey guys, I wrote this as a tribute to the beautiful and talented Amy Winehouse as well as one of my favorite songs "Back to Black". Her music will forever be an inspiration to the world and no one will ever fill her shoes, (or her beehive). Read and review, enjoy, but most importantly, never forget the mark Amy left on the world of R&B. RIP Amy Winehouse we will miss you.**

**This is not a love story, there is no happy ending, there is no prince charming or a beautiful princess. If you want sunshine and unicorns and true love that lasts forever, you chose the wrong story. Consider yourself warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Back to Black, I just like the idea of mixing the two.**

She didn't want anyone to find her.

And nobody ever would. Never again.

Three years ago, if someone had told Bella that she would be in the middle of nowhere debating the significance of her life she would have laughed.

But here she was. Why do you ask? That's simple.

Edward Cullen.

They had been dating on and off for two and a half years. He was the love of her life and she was his girl.

The only problem? She wasn't his only girl.

He left no time for regret, kept his dick wet

With his same old safe bet

Me and my head high, my tears dry

Get on without my guy

You went back to what you knew so far removed

From all that we went through

And I tread a troubled track, my odds are stacked

And I'll go back to black

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_Bella could hardly contain her excitement. It was their three month anniversary. This was the longest they have ever managed to stay together. Everyone knew that she and Edward had a very explosive and intense relationship. Their love for each other was palpable it was so strong but this also went for their tempers. Their relationship was a yoyo that never failed to exasperate everyone around them._

_ She wanted to surprise him with a Harley. She had saved money for two months and used a part of her inheritance money to get it for him as a thank you for putting up with her shit. He wasn't without his faults, but she loved him for them, just like he did for her._

_ Her smile stretched from ear to ear as she pulled into the driveway. She could picture his face now, her favorite crooked smile stretching across her lips as his eyes burned with intensity. She shivered just thinking about it. He had been so good to her these three months and she wanted to show him that his thoughtfulness didn't go unnoticed. She turned off the engine and walked up the driveway._

_ She unlocked the door with the key he had given her a few weeks ago and let herself in. She turned on the light and looked for her lover._

_ "Edward, baby?"_

_ When she heard no answer, she made her way upstairs. He worked the graveyard shift at the music store and he may have been still sleeping. She made her steps as quiet as possible as she neared the bedroom door._

_ She opened the door, "Baby? Are you awake?"_

_ Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw._

_ There was her lover and his ex girlfriend Tanya Denali asleep and cuddled with one another, naked._

_ Bella heard her heart fall into her stomach. She grasped her chest in pain and couldn't stop the sob that racked her body. She should have known it was too good to be true. Edward Cullen was incapable of loving another. The only person he could ever love is himself._

_ She heard a rustle and looked up. There he was, the bastard had the nerve to smile at her while his slut was wrapped around him her ass uncovered for the world to see. _

_ He ran a hand through his hair, "Hey baby, how was work?"_

_ Bella felt a growl rattle through her chest. Really? She caught him in bed with his supposed "ex" and he was going to act like it didn't happen? The nerve of this guy._

_ She snarled, "I obviously didn't have as good of a time as you did, jackass." She immediately stormed out of the room. She wasted her money on a Harley for him! She couldn't have been more stupid._

_ She heard him coming after her, but refused to slow down so he could try and talk his way out of this. He had managed to do that every other time she caught him with another woman. This was the last straw._

_ "Bella, baby, wait a second!"_

_ She whirled around her face flushed with an anger so intense she couldn't control herself. She believed him when he said she was the only one. She let him talk her into leaving the good guy she was dating. She quit her job because he said she should work closer to him. She sacrificed everything for him, and he couldn't even be faithful to her. She wasn't going to let him take anything else from her. He had already wasted three years of her life and she wasn't going to let him take anymore._

_ "No Edward, I'm done waiting. I'm not waiting for you anymore."_

_ He grabbed her wrist before she could get away and she tried to pull away but he wouldn't budge._

_ "Let go."_

_ He shook his head, "You know I can't do that."_

_ "You should have thought of that before you slept with that whore."_

_ His smile was arrogant. "I can't apologize for being myself, baby."_

_ "You're right. However I can leave because you're an ass."_

_ He pulled her closer, "You can't expect me to not be attracted to other women Bells."_

_ She growled, "No, but I can expect you to keep your dick in your pants Edward. I should have known that's not possible for you. I can't believe I wasted so much time on you. You could never love anyone but yourself. Have fun, you two deserve each other."_

_ "Bells don't leave. I'm trying."_

_ At an earlier time, his crestfallen expression would tug at her heartstrings and she would forgive him. This time, she saw him for what he was a silver tongued arrogant womanizer. She realized this was an act and that if she took him back this would happen again in a couple months. Not again._

_ "No, I'm done."And Bella knew in her heart that she truly, truly was. _

_ She was free of the toxic claws of Edward Cullen._

We only said good bye with words

I died a hundred times

You go back to her

And I go back to, I go back to us

I love you much, it's not enough

You love blow and I love puff

And life is like a pipe

And I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside

* * *

><p>That was a week ago, and every time Bella saw him, she felt a sting in her heart, the claw marks he left on her every time he cheated, the marks he used to hold her to him as he talked her out of leaving him. She was his little puppet and he controlled her like the perfect puppet master. He pulled the necessary strings, and she went along with what he made her do. She had always thought that when he called her his that he meant his girl, his love. Now she knew he meant his object, his plaything.<p>

She remembered that it was his control that attracted her to him in the first place. He was feral and untamed, and when she saw him it was as if every movement he made was a watered down version of what it should have been. He was the most intense person she had ever met and he was dark, something she had never experienced being raised a sheltered small town girl. He was a shark and she was a naïve child. She was eighteen when she met him. He was twenty seven. She was too young and naïve to realize that he was a predator that destroyed little girls like her for sport.

She allowed him to sweep her off her feet. His dark good looks and intoxicating personality allowed her to rebel in ways she had never been able to before. She had done it all. Drugs, alcohol, Sex, everything. He had been there with her through it all.

He sucked her into his dark world of everything taboo and she loved that she was able to share something with him. He made her feel special, needed, wanted. He made her feel loved.

She had been an idiot.

He had changed her. She was jaded at the tender age of twenty one. She had experienced far more than most her age and it would leave permanent marks on her.

We only said goodbye with words

I died a hundred times

You go back to her

And I go back to

We only said good bye with words

I died a hundred times

You go back to her

And I go back to

* * *

><p>So here she stood now. In the middle of nowhere, the Harley purring between her legs. She could see the Seattle skyline in the distance. She knew he was in there somewhere, finding another sweet girl to corrupt, another puppet to control.<p>

She was surrounded by water, debating the big moment. Could she? Would she?

Yes, she could, and would. Right now.

She took a deep breath and revved the engine. She put her feet on the bike and sped toward the Seattle skyline, toward the man that made her feel alive and dead. The man she loved the most and hated more than anyone. The man who made her happy yet gave her more grief than any one person should be able to. She picked up speed. This was her moment, he couldn't control her anymore, his claws couldn't reach her now. They will never be able to reach her again.

She felt herself falling, falling. After what felt like an eternity, she hit the water.

Black

Black

Black

Black

Black

Her mind cleared completely. She felt free. Free of the stares of pity her friends gave her whenever she walked into a room. Free of being taken for granted. Free of everything.

Black

Black

I go back to

I go back to

We only said goodbye with words

I died a hundred times

You go back to her

And I go back to

* * *

><p>She was free.<p>

"Isabella Marie Swan was found dead in the lake a few miles outside of Seattle. It appears that she was under the influence of heroin and lost control of her motorcycle. She drowned in the lake. She was twenty one years old."

Edward watched the news with a blank expression.

"Did you know her? You seem sad."

He turned to his girlfriend, Jessebelle, a college freshman, the tender age of eighteen.

He smiled down at her. "No, she just seemed like a delusional little girl that couldn't face reality."

She smiled back, "I love you, Edward."

He pulled her to him so she couldn't see the sinister smile on his face.

"I love you too baby, you are my life now."

**BEWARE OF THE PUPPET MASTER OR HIS CLAWS WILL NEVER LET YOU GO**

* * *

><p><strong>I got the idea for this while listening to "Back to Black". I felt in a spooky strange kind of mood and felt that the best way to get myself out of the funk this song caused was to write a story about it. Please tell me what you think.<strong>

**Aislinn Silver Out.**


End file.
